1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piping system surveillance apparatus for monitoring the condition of various piping systems in boiler equipment of a thermal power plant or nuclear reactor equipment of a nuclear power plant.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, in boiling water reactor equipment, piping systems are installed for a reactor recirculation system, a low-pressure core spray system, a high-pressure core spray system, a reactor core isolation cooling system and so on. These piping systems are constituted by pipes, pumps and valves. Reactor water as a cooling medium is supplied to a reactor pressure vessel through these piping systems.
Conventionally, the operating condition of the piping system is checked in the following manner. Control switches and indicator lamps for indicating the operating condition of the valves, pumps and pipes constituting the piping system are disposed in a central control room of a reactor plant. Personnel check the condition of these indicator lamps and control switches to judge whether or not each piping system is working properly. According to such a surveillance system, a great number of valves and pumps of each piping system must be individually monitored. Furthermore, the indicator lamps and control switches in the central control room are distributed among several locations of the central control room. It takes a long time for personnel to check these indicator lamps and control switches. Furthermore, personnel may erroneously confirm the operating condition of the indicator lamps and control switches.